


A Break in the Lessons

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Military Training, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti observes the pair of troopers completing advanced training.





	A Break in the Lessons

It took a lot of pressure to break Togruta bones. Not as much, Shaak Ti discovered, to break the bones of a human.

She heard the snap before realization hit the more forward one of the two trainees. The other called out when his partner faltered, and was tagged by a stun beam in the middle of the exercise.

Should she stop it? The pair were the last two left, and it had been the trainee's own fault, for overestimating his ability to block a blow from the training droid.

Her eyes focused in on the two, saw the one that had been stunned fighting it off to keep moving, just as the injured one hooked his thumb in the belt to partially immobilize the arm. She did not like it, but she made herself stand back from the controls to shut down the simulation. Her eyes stayed on them, her montrals attuned to their movements, ready to change her mind if either made another mistake, rather than risk them to further injury.

When the pair made it to the very end, she breathed a sigh of relief, and walked down to see what aid she could render.

"Troopers," she said, even as the injured man was being chastised quietly for getting careless by his partner.

They both tried to come to full attention for her, but Shaak Ti was in motion swiftly, keeping the injured arm from being moved with a judicious use of the Force. She got her hands above and below the break, gently, to sense the extent, and soothe the pain back for the moment.

"Sir," both said, with the injured one looking down after a moment.

"In the future, Fives, I suggest you not choose that form of hand to hand with even a 'tinny'," she said, using their terms for the smaller droids. "And Echo, you must remain cognizant of your surroundings, even when your partner is injured. Otherwise, you may be unable to render assistance."

"Yes sir!" they both said, gaining a small smile from her.

"Now, let's get that arm in a bacta cast, as I do not need to hear from Skywalker about his men returning in worse shape than he sent them to me in."


End file.
